


A New Saiyan

by Meef (007Meefferino)



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: A bit after DBZ events, Anal Sex, Dialogue Heavy, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-09-30 13:03:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10163615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/007Meefferino/pseuds/Meef
Summary: Goten finds a guy in the forest, will he be his new friend?





	1. Prologue: The Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Everyone! This is my 1st fic, so I accept critiques and even suggestions!  
> First of all, my main language is not English, so I apologize if there are eventual errors
> 
>  
> 
> I wanted to include my close friend in this fic also. He inspired me to do this

“Hey, you! Are you ok? Did someone hurt you?” Goten shouted as he found a guy, passed out.  
“Wh-where am I?” The guy said.  
“You’re in this forest, next to my house!” Goten said, after he woke up the guy. “Oh, sorry, I didn’t introduce myself! Hi, I’m Goten, and you are…?” The black-haired Demi-Saiyan boy asked the stranger.

  
“Hi… I’m Christian, but you can call me Chris” the nearly 16 year old presented himself. Christian analyzed Goten closely, he seemed familiar to him, but he didn’t remember where he saw the 12 year old before, he seemed older then he remembered.  
“Are you ok, Chris? Can I, uh, take you home or something?” The demi-saiyan asked.  
“I.. don’t remember where my house is, I was sleeping in my bed and then I woke up when you found me, Goten” Chris said.

  
“Well… I can ask my mom if you can stay with us until you remember something, ok?” Goten said, “Thanks” The new guy replied politely.  
“Can you, like, fly?” The black-haired boy asked.  
“I can’t, how far your house is?” Chris asked in response.  
“half a mile or so” Goten answered.

  
“Ok, let’s walk then, maybe I can recall something and we can know each other better!” Chris suggested. Goten replied with a simple “ok”, snorting.  
“So… where are you from, Chris?” Goten broke the ice.  
“I come from a world where Saiyans like you don’t exist, and the world is set in different countries, governed by different people that speak different languages: I, for example am Italian and I would normally speak Italian but you wouldn’t understand me, so I speak English” Chris explained wisely.

Goten looked confused, he understood only the first few words, but ignored that and kept walking forward until he saw his house.  
“Here we are! This is my house” The 12 year old boy said, showing his house to the older one.  
“Well, I surely saw it somewhere…” Chris said, while trying to recall.

  
Goten ignored him once again and shouted “Mom! I’m home! And I have a new friend! Can he sleep here tonight? He doesn’t have a home!”. The Demi-saiyan asked.  
“Present me this new friend and we’ll see” ChiChi said.  
“This is Chris, I found him in the woods, in a faint” Goten introduced Chris to her mom.  
“Hi Chris, I’m Goten’s mom, ChiChi” The woman said.

  
“Good Afternoon, Mrs. ChiChi, I’m Christian. I was catapulted in your world somehow, and I don’t have either a home or parents” Chris introduced himself, trying to be as polite as a teenager could possibly be.  
“Well, I’m sure we can help you out, but how do you know I’m married?” ChiChi asked the dark brown-haired boy, suspiciously.  
“I saw your wedding ring, madam” Chris responded politely.

  
“Oh! I didn’t take it off before” ChiChi giggled, then continued “Well, you can stay until you find out how to get back home”.  
“Yay! Chris can stay with us!” Goten chirped.  
“Thanks, Mrs. ChiChi” The new guest said.  
“Goku! We have a guest! Come meet him!” ChiChi shouted to Goku, her husband .  
“I’m coming! Let me just… ugh, there we go… Let me dress up!” Goku shouted back.  
“It’s getting dark, come in, you two!” ChiChi commanded.  
“Sure!” the two new friends said, walking in the house.


	2. It Happened

A week has passed, Goten taught Chris the basics of the fight, and how to fly. The younger boy was surprised seeing his new friend learn all this stuff so fast!  
Goten introduced his new friend to Trunks, his best friend of all, Goten treats Trunks like a brother, because they grown up together. Chris met also Gohan, Goten’s older brother, always busy with school and/or work.

“Wow, Chris, you’re a monster! You took only one week to learn how to fly! I took almost 2 years!” Goten complimented his new friend. “Thanks, you’re so kind with me, Goten, teaching me all that you know…” Chris thanked the demi-saiyan.

“You’re welcome!” Goten smiled at Chris, who blushed to that, but Goten ignored him and turned on the TV.  
“Watch what you want, Chris, I’m taking a bath! So DON’T COME IN THE BATHROOM OK?” The black-haired boy ordered Chris, who was listening to the TV and answered with a simple “yes”.

5 minutes later the 16-ish year old boy had to go peeing. He asked ChiChi “Can I go to the bathroom, Mrs. ChiChi?”  
“Sure you can. Make yourself at home, Chris!” ChiChi replied.  
“Ok, thanks!” the teen said, running towards the bathroom.  
Chris rushed into the bathroom, pushing something to the side. He reached the WC and started peeing.

Then he saw his friend’s naked body. They both suddenly noticed that Chris was nose-bleeding a bit, at the view of Goten’s perfect body. Then he lost control of himself and said “What a gorgeous body you have, Goten”  
“Wait, what did you just say?” Goten replied.  
“WAIT, WHAT DID I JUST SAY?! I’m sorry Goten, I didn’t mean to… I was thinking loudly!” the dark brown-haired boy apologized embarrassed.  
“Err… It’s ok, Chris, you’re not the only one who saw me naked, Trunks did as well!” Goten said, thinking it was a normal thing. “Also, is that why you were nose-bleeding?” He added. “Yep…” Chris replied, his face was so red from the embarrassment that you couldn’t even tell if he was nose-bleeding or not!

“Oh… well then… uhh…” Chris had nothing to say and walked slowly out of the bathroom, but the demi-saiyan stopped him.  
“C-can I ask you something Chris?” Goten asked embarrassed.  
“Shoot” Chris never imagined what Goten was about to say.

“Can I put my… penis inside you?” Goten blushed.  
“Uhh…” Chris hesitated a bit before answering, he really wanted to lose his virginity with a younger boy he met one week ago? But the teen boy thought to himself ‘It’s now or never, Chris! You saw Goten naked, this is your chance!’  
“Ok. Do it Goten, my body is ready” Chris replied awkwardly and got undressed.

“Are you sure you wanna do this?” The black-haired boy asked once again.  
“I’m ready, let me get in position” Chris was interrupted by Goten.  
“Wait, can you.. uhh… wiggle your butt on my uhh… penis, to get it hard?” Goten asked and blushed.

Chris started to rub Goten’s crotch with his butt, this made Goten feel so good that his penis grew hard in no time.  
“Thanks, you can get in position now” the 12 year old boy said, as the older one laid down on his back, and spreads his legs. He didn’t get on all fours because he wanted to see that beautiful face of Goten’s, and those perfect abs of his, while he was entering him.

“I’ll stop if it hurts, ok Chris?” the demi-saiyan said.  
“Ok Goten, get inside me now” Chris couldn’t believe that this was going to happen, but when his new friend entered his butthole, he accepted it immediately. Chris’ hole was thigh, but not for Goten.

“Mhpf, yes” the 16-ish years old boy moaned. Goten immediately stopped, thinking that his friend was moaning for pain, and not for pleasure.  
“Why did you stop?” Chris asked. “Ups, I thought I was hurting you” Goten giggled, then thrust in hard, making Chris moan more loudly.  
“Harder, Goten, Please” Chris begged the younger one at each thrust, full prey of the pleasure he was feeling. It was strange for Goten being begged, because he was usually the one begging.

“I can’t go any faster than that!” Goten said ‘Or can I?’ he thought to himself, then he turned Super Saiyan and went in harder than Chris expected. This was the first time he transformed during sex.  
“AHHGH GOTEN! I think I’m going to cum!” Chris moaned once again. “Me too, Chris” the demi-saiyan replied, then they both came at the same time. Goten’s hair turned black again and he thrust his penis out of Chris’ hole.

They stood there for a good minute, looking at each other, at the mess they created. Then Chris decided to broke the silence.  
“Well, I need a bath” he said, laughing with his friend that he loved.

  
“I was going to take one, so what if you do it with me, no sex this time” Goten laughed and winked at the older boy, who blushed.  
It was a bit awkward to shower together for both Goten and Chris, because the teen sported a boner whenever Goten touched him with his naked body. But in the end, they got over this fact and showered themselves.

Then they heard ChiChi shouting “DINNER’S READY, clean your hands and come eat!”


	3. The Reveal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there it is! My 3rd (well, second, not counting the prologue) chapter!  
> Hope you enjoy!

Another week has passed, Goku decided to present Chris to the Z-fighters (Piccolo, Krillin and his family, Yamcha, Tensinhan) and even to Gohan’s wife, Videl, who was pregnant.  
Chris and Goten were collecting wood in the forest for the evening, when all the guests would arrive.

“Goten, can I ask you something” Chris said, breaking the silence.  
“Sure!” Goten chirped.  
“Can I suck your penis?” Chris blushed and asked.  
“Yeah, you can do it Chris” Goten answered as the dark brown-haired boy slipped off the younger boy’s belt.  
“Stop being such a shy bitch, you know you can ask me that type of questions” the demi-saiyan said, teasing Chris for his shyness that he showed, even if they already had sex one or two times during this week.

Chris didn’t reply and started licking Goten’s balls to erect his friend’s penis, then he proceeded to suck Goten off.  
“Your mouth is so warm, Chris, I don’t think I can hold it for too long” Goten moaned as the older boy started to rub his member with his hand, moving his head up and down on Goten’s shaft, faster and faster.

“Take it all! I’m almost there” the 12 year old boy said while pushing Chris’ head all the way down to the end of his dick. Chris was enjoying this so much, he loved having Goten’s cock in his mouth.  
“AGH, Chris! I’m cumming!” Goten moaned and came in his friend’s throat. Chris loved Goten’s taste and swallowed every drop.  
After that, Chris kissed Goten passionately. Goten broke the deep kiss after 2 long, minutes.

“I love you, Goten” Chris said, blushing. Then he realized what he just said and covered his mouth with his hands, shocked from that speech.  
“Sorry, Goten, I-“ Goten put a finger on the older boy’s lips and whispered “It’s ok, Chris, I love you too” then he smiled. That smile was so beautiful, who wouldn’t melt at that?  
Chris’ face turned blood red at that smile and stuttered “Wow, I-I didn’t expect you to… you know… be like that.”  
“It’s ok I said, silly, now kiss me again” the younger boy said, as he kissed Chris again. 

It’s getting dark, the two boys picked up the wood and flew near Goku’s house, where he was making a campfire. ‘Phew, luckily it turned out fine. I think he was kidding about the love thing, I’ll ask him when the time comes’ Chris thought to himself, flying towards the house.  
“Guys! You’re late. It’s ok though” Goku shouted.  
“Sorry! We were… uhm.. we got attacked from wolves” Goten apologized. This was one of the few times he lied at his parents, but it was for a good cause.

As Goku lighted the fire, the first guests arrived, they were Gohan and his wife, Videl. Then all the rest of the Z-fighters arrived and ChiChi brought them some food. As the others started eating, Bulma, Trunks and Vegeta arrived.  
“Sorry for the delay! Trunks was showering and I was putting make up on!” Bulma apologized.  
“Hey Goten! Hey Chris! How are you doing?” Trunks said.  
“We’re both great!” the two lovers said together, then they both blushed.

The dinner went really good. All Goku’s friends were funny, especially Vegeta, because he’s a little obnoxious.  
The two boys went to bed after playing a little with Trunks, who wanted to stay for the night, but Bulma didn’t let him because he had a doctor’s visit the day after.  
“Chris, I must tell you something, can you listen to me?” Goten said, but the teen was already sleeping, so Goten decided to postpone to tomorrow.


	4. Chris' Rage: Is He a Saiyan?!

The day after Goten woke up Chris shouting “Chris! It’s already midday! Stop sleeping you sloth! Come downstairs”  
“I’m COMING Goten!” Chris shouted putting effort to the word “coming”, which sounded like cumming. This pun was horrible and Chris knew that.  
“Wow, what a great pun, Chris” Goten said with a lot of sarcasm.  
“Thanks” Chris giggled and the two lovers ate launch.

“I must t-tell you s-something C-Chris, can you uhm… listen to me?” Goten asked shyly.  
“Who’s the shy bitch now, Goten?” Chris replied, then continued “Yes you can by the way”  
“Trunks…” The demi-saiyan hesitated before continuing. “Yeah… Trunks what?” Chris was trying to help him spit it out, but he ended getting Goten even more uncomfortable to say this. He then assumed some courage and took a big breath.

“Trunks is my boyfriend!” Goten said, expecting his lover to have a negative reaction, but Chris looked Goten straight in his black eyes and said “O-Ok… Does he treat you well? It’s all that I care about. I don’t care if you stay with him and you don’t wanna love me anymore. Just tell me you’re happy with him and I will accept it.”  
“Well… uhh… You can still love me if you want…” Goten said avoiding the question.

“Goten, are you hiding me something? I asked you if he treats you well, answer me or I’ll never suck you off again.” The older boy blackmailed his friend.  
“Well…” the black-haired saiyan took his shirt off and said “Do you see this scar on my hip? Well, he did it to me a while ago, and it hurt a lot, but now it’s okay!”  
“WHAT HAS HE DONE TO YOU?!” said Chris furiously.  
“It’s okay I said, Chris! You don’t have to be mad at him!” the younger boy tried to calm his friend down.  
“HE’S GONNA PAY FOR THIS” Chris shouted and flew off the roof, breaking it.  
“No! Stop!” Goten shouted and followed his friend.

Arrived at Capsule Corp., the dark brown-haired boy shouted “TRUNKS, COME OUT HERE! I’M GONNA KICK YOUR ASS FOR WHAT YOU HAVE DONE TO GOTEN”  
“Chill out dude” said Trunks slowly flying out of his room’s window.  
“Can’t we just talk it out? Besides, you couldn’t even defeat me in a f-“ The lavender-haired boy was interrupted by a well placed punch on his face by the human.  
“Ok, stop it now or I’m getting mad” Trunks threatened the older boy, who dashed at him and punched him in the face, then kneed him in the stomach and kicked him into the ground.  
Trunks got up again and said “NOW I’M MAD” and began to transform into Super Saiyan. In that moment, Goten arrived and shouted “Stop it, Chris! Or he’ll kill you!”  
Once he’s hair turned yellow, Trunks dashed at the 15 year old boy and punched him repeatedly in the stomach, then kicked him into the ground. The 13-year old boy shot some kis at the older boy’s body, raising smoke from that area.  
“AHHHGH” Chris shouted, then a deadly silence got up.

“You didn’t mean to kill him, did you?” Goten asked his boyfriend.  
“No..?” Trunks lied, but the ravened-haired boy unmasked his friend’s lie and shouted “HOW COULD YOU-“ The two boys were interrupted by a noise derived from the smoke, then they both saw Chris turned into Super Saiyan.  
“WHAT THE FUCK” the boys said together, both shocked by what they were watching.  
“I said, Trunks…” Chris said, teleporting in front of Trunks “that you were going to PAY FOR THAT” the older boy said, as he firmly placed a punch in Trunks’ stomach. The 13-year old boy’s hair turned lilac as he passed out. Then also Chris passed out and his hair turned dark brown again.

Goten fall prey of panic, called Bulma loudly “Bulma! Chris and Trunks passed out! What do I do?”  
Bulma answered, calmly “Oh gosh, well… fly to your mom! She should have a sack of Senzus.”  
“Ok, thanks Mrs. Bulma!” Goten said and flew at his house, carrying both of the friends on his back.  
“God, you’re heavy as fuck!” the 12-year old boy exclaimed, as he reached his house.

Arrived in front of the door, Goten rushed in and shouted “MOM! CHRIS AND TRUNKS HAD A FIGHT! THEY BOTH PASSED OUT!”  
“Oh god! Let me search that bag of Senzu beans Krillin gave me a while ago” ChiChi said, while going into the kitchen.  
After 5 minutes, Goten’s mom ran to him and said “Go upstairs and give these to them, I’m preparing a bath for both”  
“Ok mom” The demi-saiyan said, slowly climbing the stairs, step by step, carrying the weight of the two boys.  
“Uff, I’ve done it. Now, let’s ,UGH, give them the beans” Goten panted and placed the two bodies on the two beds.

Goten gave them the Senzus and then woke up the two boys.  
“Are you ok guys?” The black-haired boy asked.  
“We’re fine” both of them said.  
“Goten, I must tell you something, come here” Trunks said, as the friend got close to him.  
“I am scared of Chris, he’s strong now that he can transform, and I’ll treat you better, if you promise me that he would never fight me again, ok?” Trunks whispered to his friend.  
“Ok” Goten replied. “Chris! Trunks has promised that he’s gonna treat me better, if you don’t fight him ever again, you ok with that?” Goten asked Chris. Trunks facepalmed at that, he wanted it to be their secret.

“Oh, is the little bitch scared of me?” Chris taunted Trunks. “I’m joking, Trunks, that was a nice fight though, I was scared of dying for a second” the 16-ish years old told the younger boy.  
“And I apologize for what happened, peace?” Chris said, while giving his hand to Trunks.  
“Peace, but next time I’ll do my best, you know, I didn’t fight at my full potential” Trunks shook Chris’ hand. The older boy didn’t reply to the taunt, because he knew that Trunks said that only because he wouldn’t admit the loss.  
“Uh… Tomorrow is my birthday” Chris said out of nowhere.  
“Really? We must organize a party!” Goten chirped.  
“I’ll tell my mom, and we could do that at my place! I’ll give you a special gift” Trunks said then winked to Chris.

_Meanwhile, at Capsule Corp._

Bulma was examining Chris’ DNA and found out that he was a Saiyan!  
In that moment, Trunks arrived and said “Mom! Tomorrow is Chris’ birthday! Can we do the party here, pleeeeeease” Trunks begged his mother.  
“We can, I have the perfect gift for him” Bulma said.  
“Thanks mom!” Trunks thanked and proceeded to invite all of the people that he knew.


	5. Best Birthday Ever

The time has finally come, Chris’ 16th birthday was here!  
He woke up his friend and said “Wake up, Goten! It’s my birthday!”  
“Wh-What… is happening?” Goten said rubbing his eyes.  
“It’s my birthday!” Chris repeated.  
“Oh.. right…” Goten said, still half asleep.  
“Come on! Get up and dress up! Or we’ll be late to the party!” the now 16 year old boy said, exited.  
“Ok, OK, you don’t have to tell me twice” the younger one said, getting up and dressing up at the speed of sound. “I’m ready!” He said.

Chris and Goten arrived to the party, the partied wasn’t expecting much gifts, because he didn’t warn anyone to buy him something.  
“HAPPY BIRTHDAY CHRIS!” All party members shouted together, Chris blushed at this and looked away, to hide his blush.  
“Well, this is nothing special, but here’s your gift” Gohan stepped forward and gave Chris a wrapped present.  
“Thanks Gohan! You shouldn’t have!” The dark browned-haired boy said, ripping the present. It was a new, beautiful training suit.  
“Wow! I really needed one! Thanks Gohan!” Chris said and hugged him.  
“Chris, Goten, ChiChi, Gohan, Goku can we talk in private, please?” Bulma exclaimed and took them in her laboratory before they could even answer.

“So… This is my gift” She said, throat-cleaning.  
“Chris is a saiyan, I analyzed his DNA, extracted from one or two of his hair, I found it in the garden.” Bulma explained.  
“WHAT? I-I am… a SAIYAN?” Chris shouted, shocked from what he just heard.  
“Yep!” Bulma chirped.

“Well, that means that I am either Goten or Trunks’ brother” Chris realized and thought to himself ‘Please be Goten’s, Please be Goten’s’.  
“You are Goten’s brother, I don’t know how though, because ChiChi and Goku had only two children” Bulma said. ‘YES’ Chris screamed internally.  
“Could it be… Yes! He’s him!” ChiChi talked to herself. “You are him! Oh, darling!”ChiChi said, hugging Chris.  
“I-I don’t understand…” Goku and Chris both said confused.  
“Goku! How could you forget the son that I wanted to save from Cell!” ChiChi scolded Goku.  
“Err, I don’t remember him at all! Sorry ChiChi!” Goku excused himself.  
“I sent him in the space with a saiyan spaceship!” ChiChi explained.  
“So… you’re my mom, Mrs. ChiChi?” Chris saved his father from the scold that he was about to receive.  
“Yes, sweetie” ChiChi said to his “new” son and hugged him. An awkward silence built up in the room.

‘Wow, I loved my brother for this long… I don’t know if he still loves me though’ Chris thought to himself during the long silence.  
“Trunks wants you to go in his room! He said he’s gonna give you your gift, Chris!” Piccolo said entering the lab and breaking the silence.  
“Thanks, Mr. Piccolo! Me and Goten will move there!” Chris said, pulling Goten’s arm and carrying him to the stairs.  
“Well, Goten… Do you still love me or…?” the 16 year old boy asked, blushing, as the two were climbing the stairs.  
“I still love you more than a brother, Chris, I’ll never forget what you did for me. You may have forgotten that, but you lost your virginity because you didn’t want to make me sad” Goten replied, then smiled. Chris blushed and looked down, to hide his blush once again.

The two new brothers arrived in front of Trunks’ bedroom door and knocked.  
“You can go ahead!” Trunks shouted from the room.  
The two boys entered and saw Trunks completely nude in front of them.  
“Err, what the fuck? Why are you naked Trunks?” the partied asked.  
“I said it was a special gift, and here it is! Don’t you dare saying you don’t like this!” Trunks said, standing there, naked, before his friends.

“C’mon! Don’t look at me and do nothing! Get undressed!” the lavender-haired boy commanded.  
“Well, how do you wanna do this, Trunks?” Goten asked, as he took all of his clothes off.  
“I want the butt!” Trunks giggled naughtily.  
“Ok! Ok! I’ll lie down on your bed and then you can.. fuck me, I guess” Chris said, laying down on the younger boy’s bed.  
Trunks then took Chris’ penis in his hand and licked it, making the older boy get a boner.  
“Wow! You really like me, Chris” Trunks giggled aroused.  
“Shut up and enter me, Trunks!” Chris said, blushing.  
“Ok, Ok, little bi-“ the 13-year old boy was interrupted by Chris kicking his nether regions not too strongly. Goten lied on Chris’ nude belly, growing an erection instantly and asking “Are you ready, Chris?”  
“Ye-OUCH” Chris moaned, as Trunks thrust his dick energetically in his hole.  
“Fuck off, Trunks! That hurts!” the new Son complained.  
“C’mon, I didn’t even get in hard” Trunks said, while entering Chris’ butthole once again.

This made Chris squeal, but this sound was stopped by Goten putting his penis into his mouth.  
“Wait, I can do it better!” Goten said, as he lie down on his belly in a 69 position, fucking Chris’ mouth and sucking him off at the same time. Trunks saw all of this and got more horny, thrusting in Chris harder and faster at every shove.  
“Mhh! Mhhhhh!” Chris moaned, trying to worry his brother about the cum that he was going to release. Both of the Sons cum in each other mouths, swallowing every drop of it.  
“That was so good, Goten” Chris moaned, then he felt something warm in him and said “Thanks for the warning, Trunks”. The lavender-haired boy thrust out of Chris’ hole and panted.

“Wow, your butthole is better than Goten’s” Trunks said, looking the mess he created.  
“Aw, Really?” Goten cried out and jumped on Trunks, who stepped to the side, avoiding this kind of attack. Trunks then bent down and whispered “It’s just because it’s his birthday, we both know you’re better” then Trunks winked.  
The older demi-saiyan replied “You’re the best for me, too, Goten”.  
“Thanks, Chris, now… you really need a bath” Goten exclaimed.  
“Yeah, can I shower here?” Chris asked.  
“Sure you can!” Trunks answered, and conduced Chris to the bathroom and giggled “Have fun and clean up, boy!”

_A couple of hours later, at Goku’s house_

“Mom, I’m tired. I think I’ll go to bed sooner today” Chris announced, his brother was already in their room.  
“Goten I’m tired. Can you gift me tomorrow?” the 16 year old boy said, while climbing the stairs. Chris entered the room and immediately saw Goten getting naked, then he said “Why are you stripping in front of me, bro? I’m tired, and I don’t wanna have sex…”  
At this point, Goten was naked and turned around, showing his butt to his brother. Chris blushed and gave it a touch, then he started liking it and rubbed the raven haired boy's ass. With a quick hand movement, Goten took Chris’ pants and undies off.

“C’mon , I told you I’m tired, Gote-aw yes, please continue” Chris said, as the younger brother grabbed his balls and started squeezing them softly. This made Chris grow a boner, then Goten put his brother’s erection in his mouth and sucked it, still squeezing the balls.  
“Ok, Goten, I understood, now- AH, you can… fuck my asshole if you want” Chris moaned, as the younger demi-saiyan almost finished him. The older brother squealed and cum all over Goten’s mouth and face, causing him to grab him and falling on the bed. “Goten.” Chris began firmly.  
“Yes?” Goten replied, thinking ‘let me see your hole, please, let me do you, please’. Then Chris got in position, as he knew what his brother was thinking.  
That blowjob gave him a sort of new energy that inspired him to continue fucking. The black-haired boy didn’t lost the chance and pushed his boner slowly into his older brother, making Chris emit that sound that they both liked. Once entered, Goten started going in and out right away, as Chris liked, making him moan for pleasure more loudly at each thrust.

“More, Goten, Go deeper, please” Chris cried out, begging his little brother to go faster and faster as the climax was approaching. Goten then turned SSJ and gone deeper and faster, like his love asked him.  
“I’m about to cum, bro!” raven head said, while reaching the climax and cum into Chris, making him cum as well.  
“Best… Birthday… Ever…” Chris moaned before closing his eyes, dead tired from the beautiful day he just lived.  
“Chris?! Are you ok? D-Did I shove in too much? Answer me, please!” Goten said, going out of mind.  
“I-I’m ok, don’t- don’t worry too much. I’m just… tired, that’s all” the dark brown-haired boy said, leaning up to kiss his love’s forehead, then Goten returned that kiss on Chris’ lips.  
“I-I want to sleep now, I’ll clean up tomorrow, then we’re going to train a bit. Is that… ok for you?” Chris asked, putting his head on his pillow and closing his eyes, still able to listen to the response though.  
“If it is ok for you, Chris. Sweet dreams, my love” Goten said, kissing his brother’s cheek, making him blush as he was about to fall asleep. Then Goten leaned next to Chris, falling asleep in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed, I will post one or two chapters at time, and I will wait for feedback!


End file.
